


The Pharaoh's Treasure

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Egyptology, Exhibitionism, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Mummies, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Museum, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, the mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Sandy wakes an ancient mummy from its slumber while working overnight at the museum
Relationships: Original Female Character/Mummy
Series: Spooky Sex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	The Pharaoh's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m actually really proud of this one

Sandy smiled genially as she led the small tour group though the Egyptian wing of the local museum, almost certainly the only group she would be leading this day. Though there were a few school students here and there, most of the group was made up of old folks and people with far too much time on their hands. It wasn’t exactly the captive audience she had hoped for when she decided to major in archaeology, but considering she was interning at a small, local museum, she figured she had to take what she could get.

With her glasses steady and her blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, Sandy was the very definition of prim, proper, and professional. She wore a collared, button-down shirt with a light blue cardigan over top of it, a checkered skirt that ended perfectly at her knees, and a pair of heels to top it all off. Most important of all, however, was the friendly smile she wore and the intellectual excitement she exuded.

It was the first rule of teaching, whether as a professor or as a mere college student interning at the local museum: if you wanted your audience to be enthusiastic about learning, you had to first be enthusiastic about it yourself. That was one of the reasons Sandy found it so easy to fill-in as a tour guide at the last minute despite her usually introverted nature: if there was one thing that excited the young woman more than anything, it was the Egyptian wing.

“And _this_ is the sarcophagus of King Khuminhur, supposedly one of the wealthiest – and most mysterious – of the ancient pharaohs!” she exclaimed proudly as she presented the museum’s greatest find to her barely-interested audience.

It was a massive sarcophagus, thousands of years ago, lined with gold and decorated in a myriad of colors. At its head, instead of a representation of the pharaoh within, was embedded a large, circular mirror, albeit foggy and worn with age. Richly decorated and shrouded in legend as it was, it was a small miracle the tiny little town museum had managed to keep hold of the sarcophagus even after all these years despite a number of offers from larger and much more prestigious museums from around the world.

“Discovered in 1878 by local archaeologist Dr. Samuel Gibbons, the sarcophagus of King Khuminhur is particularly notable in that it has never been successfully opened,” Sandy informed the tour group, growing more excited with every word. “Despite a number of attempts to open it, the sarcophagus remains held fast, leaving us to wonder whether the pharaoh himself is even stored within. It’s one of the oldest and greatest mysteries of our time.”

“It’s really never been opened?” an older gentleman asked, frowning as though in disbelief. “Surely there must be _some_ way to open it. Try a sledgehammer!”

Sandy fought to maintain her friendly smile as some of the others in the group tittered and chuckled whole-heartedly. As though a true archaeologist would ever attempt something so crude!

“Supposedly, there is _one_ way to open the sarcophagus,” Sandy said once the laughter died down, and she said so in a more hushed tone as though she was telling the group a secret she hadn’t already passed on to every soul that had visited the museum in the last month. “According to a legend, the sarcophagus of King Khuminhur will only open if a woman of unsurpassable beauty presents herself before its mirror and offers herself to him. Then, and only then, will the pharaoh emerge and reveal his ancient and glorious treasure.”

“Treasure, you say?” responded one of the women in the group. “Well, for treasure, I might be willing to do some presenting.”

This time, even Sandy laughed a little along with the rest of the group. As such, she was taken completely by surprise when she heard a much younger voice speak up and ask her a question, apparently not understanding the other woman’s little joke.

“What about you, miss?” It was a little boy who asked Sandy this, certainly no older than seven or eight and still holding his mother’s hand. “You’re really pretty. Haven’t you looked in the mirror?”

“Oh, my!” Sandy stated, blushing a little at the compliment as well as some of the tittering from the rest of the group. When next she spoke, she made sure to look right at the boy, but was careful to include the entire group in her response. “That’s very sweet of you, young man, but I’m afraid there is a catch. For one, the woman must present herself in her entirety – if you catch my meaning. And we don’t allow that sort of thing here in the museum.”

Whether the boy understood what Sandy meant, she wasn’t sure, only that he turned bright red once he realized all attention was now focused on him. The laughter of the rest of the group most certainly didn’t help.

“And for another thing,” Sandy added, speaking lower so the rest of the group had to lean in to hear her, “considering the pharaoh lived well over four thousand years ago…I have a feeling he’s a little too old for me!”

Further laughter erupted from the group, and even the boy laughed this time, causing Sandy to smile. She was still blushing rather furiously at the compliment – it had been some time since she heard anyone call her pretty, what with her being so busy studying and interning and burying her head in historical documents and ancient artifacts – but she refused to let that slow her down.

By the time the tour ended a little less than twenty minutes later, Sandy had all but forgotten the incident and was smoothing out her skirt and cardigan as the last of the visitors began to mill about and either study the artifacts on their own or head straight into the gift shop.

“You know, for a girl who spends all day cooped up in our basement, you make a hell of a tour guide in a pinch.”

Sandy turned around upon hearing the voice of her supervisor, Professor Haywell Hitchens, and smiled at his approach. Serving as both curator of the local museum and as the head of the archaeology department at the nearby university, it was Professor Hitchens that had arranged for Sandy to intern at the museum while she worked on her degree.

“Got a lot of positive feedback,” Hitchens told her as he smiled at her almost fatherly. “Even got a few requests for your phone number. I’m starting to think I ought to put _you_ on exhibit.”

“Professor, stop!” Sandy exclaimed, blushing once again and suddenly bashful. “You know the Egyptian wing is my favorite. And besides…I just like to help out!”

“Which is why I assume you won’t be _too_ mad if I ask you to stay late tonight to finish cataloging some of our new inventory?” Professor Hitchens asked, an apologetic look crossing his face the moment he said it. “I’m willing to pay you overtime, if so. It’s just, with everyone out lately…we’re running on a bit of a skeleton crew at the moment.”

“Of course, professor!” Sandy answered happily. “I’d be happy to help out.”

“You’re sure?” Hitchens asked, arching an eyebrow. “No big date tonight or anything I’m forcing you to cancel?”

“No dates,” Sandy told him honestly, smiling good-naturedly despite her shyness. Indeed, it had been quite some time since she had even spoken to a guy she was interested in; she was always so busy in her work that she never had time for romance, much less intimacy.

“If you say so,” the professor said with a shrug. “Just be sure to get out every now and then, won’t you, Sandy? Have some fun. You’re a good student – a _great_ student, really, one of my best. I just don’t want you getting to be my age and wondering how life passed you by.”

“I promise I’m living exactly the life I want to life, professor,” Sandy assured him with another of her cheerful smiles. Again, it was true. A part of her may have longed for romance, for love, for intimacy of some kind…but her lust for knowledge had always been greater than her lust for the flesh, and she intended to keep it that way.

Sandy was beginning to regret her decision hours later as she sat in the basement of the museum and busily cataloged vase after vase after vase of cracked pottery.

It was almost eleven at night, and the museum had been closed for hours now, not that it had been particularly busy even while it was open. The doors were locked, the staff had left, and now it was only Sandy alone in the basement. Even the security guard was out sick, something Sandy had been told to keep to herself. Not that it much mattered; few enough people wanted to visit the museum while it was open, there was little reason for them to want to find their way in at night while it was closed.

Though she enjoyed her work, even Sandy had to admit that cataloging the same artifacts for hours on end grew tedious after a while, and it was with great effort that she fought to keep her eyes open. Nonetheless, she studied each artifact carefully and wrote down every detail as precisely as she could before placing it in the appropriate place and moving on to the next. It wasn’t until she found herself nodding off and almost dropped one of the already-cracked pots that she decided she needed to take a break.

“I’ll just go for a little walk,” Sandy said to no one but herself as she stood from the worktable and adjusted her glasses; prim and proper as always. “That’ll wake me up, then I’ll come back and wrap up for the night.”

It was to no one’s surprise, including her own, that Sandy’s brief exploration of the museum took her almost immediately to the Egyptian wing. She had always loved ancient Egypt; the artifacts, the history, the mythology, all of it, and she practically shook with excitement every time she found herself looking upon the meager artifacts and replicas of mummies the museum had managed to acquire over the years. The mysterious sarcophagus of King Khuminhur was by far the star of the collection, however, and soon enough Sandy found herself standing in front of it again and looking into its blurry mirror.

_“What about you, miss?” the boy had asked good-naturedly. “You’re really pretty. Haven’t you looked in the mirror?”_

Sandy blushed as she remembered the earlier incident, as well as how she responded. She hadn’t made up that part of the legend; it was true that the woman was supposed to bare herself nude before the mirror and offer herself to the pharaoh if she wanted to obtain his treasure. Was it any wonder no one had actually attempted such a thing?

Besides, it had to be a woman of ‘unsurpassable beauty,’ Sandy reminded herself with a little smirk. Whatever that meant. As though anyone in the modern world would have been able to interpret ancient Egyptian standards of beauty.

But then…what was the harm in trying?

Sandy’s heart almost skipped a beat as the thought ran through her head, as though she was a little girl again and had just said something naughty out loud in front of her parents. Strip, here, in the middle of the museum? She could never do such a thing!

Couldn’t she?

The young woman bit her lip as a jolt of excitement ran down her spine.

Technically, there was no harm in doing so. The security guard was out, meaning no one was watching the cameras, if they were even recording in the first place. And it wasn’t like the sarcophagus was going to open, anyway. She would just be standing nude in the museum for a little bit, no more, no less.

It actually sounded rather…fun. And Professor Hitchens _had_ told her to have some fun.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Sandy said to herself as she slowly removed her light blue cardigan and dropped it to the floor. She looked back and forth as she likewise stepped out of her heels, as though making sure she was truly alone.

Blushing wildly all the while, the young woman quickly got to work removing her clothes. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time, revealing her simple white bra and her flat, bare stomach. She lowered her skirt after removing her shirt, then stepped out of it, leaving her clad only in her bra and panties. She took a deep breath, and then those came off as well, both of them dropping to the floor and leaving the young woman stark naked.

(She left her glasses on, of course, so she could see, and neglected to pull her blonde hair out of its ponytail. She saw little need to do so.)

Sandy couldn’t help but feel her cheeks grow hot and red as she stood in the center of the Egyptian wing as naked as the day she was born, her bare feet standing on the smooth tiled floor. It suddenly felt cooler to the young woman as she stood there, her soft nipples hardening at the feel of the museum’s air-conditioning and her pink pussy growing slick and moist from the sheer excitement and naughtiness of it all.

Only one thing left to do.

Smiling a little to herself and still blushing a deep red, Sandy took a couple steps forward until she was standing right in front of the sarcophagus of King Khuminhur, separated only by the rope around the perimeter of the exhibit. She had to stand on her toes in order to fully look into the smooth mirror at the head of the casket, squinting a little so she could see herself through the fog of ages.

“I offer myself to you, O Great Pharaoh,” Sandy said softly but reverentially, making it up as she went along. “I offer you all that I am. Body, mind, and soul.”

She stood there for a moment, looking into the foggy mirror and blushing madly as she felt the cool museum air caress her naked body. She felt foolish, of course, but also a little excited, as though part of her was really expecting the sarcophagus to open and reveal the pharaoh and his legendary treasure. Still, despite not yet being twenty, she was a smart girl, and she knew nothing was going to happen.

Which is why she was so surprised when it did.

_CRAAACK_

Sandy gasped and took a single step backwards as someone – or something – pushed forward on the top half of the sarcophagus from the inside, separating it from the bottom half. A cloud of dust spewed forth as the casket was opened. Then, with one mighty groan, the front of the sarcophagus was pushed forward such force that it toppled over and fell onto the floor below.

_WHAM_

The front of the sarcophagus crashed to the ground, the top of it only inches away from Sandy’s toes; had it been any closer, it might have crushed her. Thankfully for the young woman, and for the museum as a whole, the lid of the sarcophagus was strong enough that it full withstood falling onto the ground without a single crack or break.

Not that Sandy was paying much attention to the lid; she was much more interested in what remained inside the body of the sarcophagus itself. With eyes widening behind her glasses and her face paling out of both fear and shock, Sandy stared ahead as the clouds of sand and dust quickly began to fade away, revealing the figure within.

King Khuminhur.

Or, at least, what was left of him.

As a pharaoh, Khuminhur had been mummified, as was tradition, although he had apparently been mummified in a particularly unique way. Rather than having his legs bound together and his arms wrapped with his chest, it looked as the ancient Egyptians had wrapped each of the pharaoh’s limbs individually, even its fingers, perhaps to allow him to move more easily in the afterlife? Some of the wrapping around the pharaoh’s face had come undone, however, revealing its rotting jaw and both of its empty eye sockets.

The most prominent difference, however, at least as far as Sandy was concerned, was that the mummy’s penis seemed to be intact – somehow – and not only not wrapped down with the rest of its waist, but kept outside of the bindings and encased in what appeared to be a long and majestic shaft of solid gold. Beautiful gems of blue and red had been embedded into the shaft, and each of them gleamed with a luxurious light.

 _The pharaoh’s treasure_ , Sandy realized as she gazed at the solid gold cock extending lewdly from between the mummy’s legs. It had to be worth a fortune, that much was for sure, even without the gemstones.

For a few moments, Sandy merely stood there, still fully naked albeit covered in a light layer of dust, staring at the mummified corpse and its shimmering shaft as it laid there in the sarcophagus. She was still trying to reconcile the fact that she had somehow managed to open the casket at all when what happened next almost blew her mind away entirely.

The mummy…moved.

As Sandy watched in both wonder and horror, the mummified pharaoh began to twitch and shake, as though testing its own flexibility. One finger moved, then another, then another, until the mummy was opening its hands and uncrossing its arms for the first time in millennia. Every movement was accompanied by the sound of popping and cracking, as rotting ligaments and tendons that hadn’t been used in centuries were suddenly revitalized. Now gripping the edges of its sarcophagus, the mummy used its wrapped arms to lift itself out of the cask and then took one…two…three steps forward, shambling more than walking and looking none too steady.

“Gruuhhhh…”

Sandy felt a scream die in her throat as the mummy’s mouth opened and it moaned gently, coughing up sand and dust as it did so. When it next lifted its head and looked at her, she saw eerie green light in each of its sockets, as though some force from beyond the grave had reanimated the mummified corpse and gave life to its previously lifeless limbs.

 _It was me_ , the college student realized with a start, even as she shook with terror in the middle of the Egyptian wing. _I was the force. I’m the one that brought it back to life. It was…me_.

Still frozen where she was, Sandy could do nothing but watch in horror as the mummy shambled ever closer to her, walking onto the lip of its own casket as it approached her. By the time it was right in front of her, groaning strangely and looking at her with its glowing green eyes, the young woman could feel its dusty breath on her face and the tip of its solid gold cock lewdly poking her in the stomach.

Slowly, jerkily, the mummy lifted a single hand, fingers rotting and bony…and then stroked the young woman’s cheek with a gentleness she didn’t know it possessed.

“Gruhhhh,” the mummy groaned softly, its undead face utterly expressionless due to the mummification process. “Uhhhh…”

Sandy was so taken aback by the mummy’s gentleness that she almost didn’t notice when it reached out with its other hand until she felt it close around one of her breasts. Gasping lightly, she looked down to see the mummy’s second hand gently caressing the mound of flesh, running its bony fingers along the curve of her breast and then fingering her perky nipple. Soon, its other hand moved southward as well, trailing a soft line down her neck and to her stomach, causing the young woman to shudder a little in pleasure.

“You’re…not going to hurt me?” she asked once she felt brave enough to do so, trying not to think about how much she enjoyed the mummy’s exploration of her body. It gently groped and squeezed her breast with one hand as the other stroked her bare hip and began moving back farther towards her buttocks.

“Nuhhhhh,” the mummy responded, still unable to do anything but groan. Its golden cock remained at attention, poking and prodding the young woman in the stomach as the mummy moved its hands over her body.

That was when Sandy remembered the legend, the legend she had acted out, the one she had brought to fruition.

“You think…I am a woman of unsurpassable beauty?” Sandy questioned, blushing deeply as she looked up into the hollow eye sockets of the mummified corpse manhandling her soft flesh. “I presented myself to you – offered myself to you – and you came to life?”

The pharaoh did not – or could not – respond. It merely continued to run its body hands over the young woman’s naked flesh, groping her breasts, stroking her hips and shoulders, and eyeing with great desire the glistening area between her bare legs.

Fortunately, that was all the response Sandy needed.

“I stand by my word,” the young woman said after thinking it through and swallowing the last of her fear. “I offer myself you, O Great Pharaoh. Please…take me.”

Whether the mummy understood Sandy or not, she did not know, but its actions seemed to indicate that it at least knew what it wanted. Taking the girl by the hand – again, remarkably gently for such a cold, dead thing – it led her back onto the large lid of its sarcophagus, still lying on the floor as it was. Guessing at what the undead pharaoh wanted, Sandy obeyed, and then lowered herself onto the interior of the casket until she was lying on her back with the rest of her exposed. She felt the sand and dust of the casket against her bare back and naked ass, but she ignored it, too enthralled with what was about to happen to care about anything else.

In quick, jerky motions, the mummy lowered itself onto its knees before Sandy, then reached down and slowly spread apart her bare legs, revealing her glistening cunt. The young woman gasped as the undead pharaoh reached out and gently fingered her pussy, stroking up and down her vaginal lips, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

 _I can’t believe this is happening_ , Sandy thought to herself as the mummy took its position above her, shivering lightly as she felt the cold tip of the being’s solid gold cock pressing against her cunt. _I brought an ancient pharaoh back to life…and now it’s having its way with me. Not only that…but I’m letting it. I want it. I want it so bad!_

And then…it was inside her.

“Ohhh!” Sandy moaned as she felt the pharaoh push the head of its solid gold cock inside of her, spreading apart her vaginal lips and then giving her a moment’s respite before burying even more of itself in. The young woman gasped and moaned as she felt the luxurious organ push deeper and deeper inside of her, whimpering every time she felt one of the embedded gemstones stroking the inside of her tightening cunt. It was as though the pharaoh’s cock was ribbed in the most luxurious and outlandish way possible.

Though Sandy had had sex before, had dated boys in high school and even had a couple of flings during her first year of college, she was by no means an expert. A shy and bashful girl by nature, on most days she much preferred burying her nose in a book than having a cock buried in her cunt. As such, the girth and size of the mummy’s solid gold cock was far beyond the young woman’s initial ability to handle, and she soon felt all the air in her lungs being pushed out as the undead pharaoh buried itself deeper and deeper inside of her. Sandy squeezed her eyes closed and hissed softly as she felt the artificial organ stretch her like never before, almost painfully so.

“Gruhhh?”

It was the sound of the mummy’s odd moaning that convinced Sandy to open her eyes and look up at it, suddenly realizing it was reacting to her own actions, as though it sensed her discomfort. It had stopped, perhaps letting the young woman adjust to its size and presence, or else waiting for her to tell it to continue.

 _How sweet_ , Sandy thought to herself as she smiled bashfully up at the undead king buried to the hilt inside of her tight, little pussy. _Somehow an undead pharaoh is sweeter than any of the boys I’ve ever dated. Go figure._

“It’s okay,” she told the mummy, still blushing madly and wriggling her naked hips as she adjusted to the girth and length of the solid gold cock buried inside of her. “Do what you will with me, O Great Pharaoh. Please. Take me. I want you to take me…”

And again, regardless of whether the mummy understood Sandy’s words or not, it responded as though it had, slowly pulling its cock back and out of the young woman, causing her to gasp and whimper as she felt the gemstones stroking her womb…and then pushed itself back in, deeper this time, sinking itself so far the girl swore she could feel the tip of its golden dick pressing against her cervix.

The mummy’s thrusts were sudden and jerky at first, much like the rest of its movements, the being still adjusting to being able to move at all for the first time in millennia, but it quickly began to set into a rhythm as it sawed its golden cock in and out of the nerdy girl beneath it. Sandy soon found herself gasping and moaning in time with the undead pharaoh’s thrusts, waves of both pain and pleasure crashing over her every time the mummy pushed itself inside of her. She bucked her naked hips as best she could, trying to meet her lover thrust for thrust and take its treasure as deeply as she could.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn! Oh! Fuck!” Sandy moaned as she felt the mummy pound into her again and again, its dusty and bandaged hips slapping against her own as it drove its golden cock into her impossibly tight cunt. She had never had a lover quite like this – in more ways than one – and the novelty of the experience was somehow just as sexy as the experience itself, at least as far as Sandy was concerned.

After all, what prim and proper archaeology major wouldn’t want to be fucked by an ancient Egyptian pharaoh with a solid gold cock? As far as Sandy was concerned, this was a veritable dream come true.

The mummy thrust in and out, in and out, in and out, its glowing green eyes flashing every time it pushed itself farther and farther into the young college student beneath it. One of its hands was pressed against the lid of the casket to keep itself steady while the other busily groped and squeezed Sandy’s perky breast, allowing the other one to bounce up and down beautifully with every one of its hard thrusts into her warm and welcoming body. The undead pharaoh felt the girl’s bucking hips against its own, her soft flesh beneath its hands, and her warm folds wrapped tightly around its thick, gold shaft.

“Huh!!” Sandy suddenly gasped as she felt the head of the mummy’s golden cock slam against her cervix, along with the gemstones embedded in it stroking along her vaginal walls. The young woman had never had sex like this, nor experienced a cock as large or as ribbed, and so she quickly found herself overwhelmed as the pharaoh had its merry way with her.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The sound of the mummy’s bandaged hips slamming into Sandy’s soft flesh began to echo throughout the entire museum, filling it with the undeniable noises of love-making. Indeed, as far as Sandy was concerned, that is exactly what was happening: the pharaoh wasn’t fucking her like so many guys she knew in college may have wanted to, it was _making love_ to her. She had offered herself to it, the pharaoh had accepted, and now it was rewarding her as was befitting a wise and beautiful queen.

Sandy had never felt so special in her entire life.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, thank you!” Sandy moaned adorably as she frantically tried to meet the mummy thrust for thrust, bucking her naked hips back at it and urging it to take her harder and faster. She looked up at the king with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes, asking for, yearning for, more. “Take, O Pharaoh! Make me yours! Make me your queen!”

“Gruuhh!!”

With a loud and eerie groan, the mummy buried its solid gold cock deeper into Sandy than it had ever gone before, and that was what finally set the young woman off. The great ball of pleasure that had been slowly building in her core since the moment the creature first penetrated her finally burst, releasing wave after wave of sexual ecstasy.

“Uhhhh!!” Sandy cried out, throwing her head back as her orgasm overtook her. She gripped onto the mummy’s back, digging her fingers into its rotting bandages, and tightened her bare legs around its thrusting waist, as if trying to take it deeper still. It was the greatest and most powerful orgasm Sandy had ever experienced, and it was only through an amazing act of willpower that she managed to remain conscious.

She loosened her grip on the mummy’s back, no longer digging her nails into its bandages, and her legs likewise came unwrapped as her entire body quivered in blissful pleasure. The creature’s movements stopped as she shuddered and shook in its grasp, her bare ass and back still sliding against the dusty lid of the casket beneath her.

Sandy drifted in and out for a minute after her orgasm finally began to subside, mostly still seeing nothing but white even as she felt the pharaoh’s cock still buried inside of her. She panted quickly, trying to catch her breath, her breasts heaving as she recovered from the strongest orgasm of her entire life.

“Thank you…” the young woman said softly, opening her eyes behind her glasses and looking up at the mummified corpse above her. “Thank you, O Pharaoh, for this great gift…”

But the pharaoh, it seemed, was far from done.

As Sandy watched curiously, the mummy slowly withdrew its golden cock from inside of her cunt, causing her to gasp every time she felt one of the gemstones stroke her tightening walls. Then, moving its hands to the girl’s buttocks, placing one hand on each cheek, it slowly began to move the head of its jeweled dick southward away from her cunt until it was poking against her tight, unpenetrated asshole.

“Ruuhh?” the mummy groaned, as though asking for permission, the head of its organ still tantalizingly running up and down along the young woman’s anus.

“Do it!” Sandy exclaimed without thinking, still coming down from her last orgasm and more than willing to experience another. She had no idea what the mummy’s jeweled cock would feel like in her ass but, right then and there, she wanted to know more than anything. “Take my ass, O Pharaoh! Take whatever you want! I belong to you now…”

Again, the mummy responded as though it understood the young woman’s words, or at least her obvious enthusiasm. One moment, the head of its solid gold cock was pressed against Sandy’s clenched asshole; the next, it was inside of her, and the young woman was moaning loudly with both pain and pleasure.

“Ohhhh, _fuck_!” Sandy groaned as she felt the undead pharaoh push its jeweled shaft deeper and deeper into her ass, filling her impossibly tight and impossibly warm bowels with its luxurious cock. Each and every inch was like a burst of fire, but in a good way, sending a wave of both agony and ecstasy crashing over the college student. She had never taken a cock in her ass before -- had never let any guy go anywhere near there -- and so feeling the pharaoh bury his treasure in her bowels was a new and, frankly, overwhelming experience.

From her vantage point, Sandy had no way of knowing how much of its cock the mummy was able to bury in her ass, only that it felt like its dick was pushing right up into her stomach. It filled her in such a warm and wonderful way that the young woman practically squirmed in pleasure, her ass tightening around the long and luxurious intruder.

By the time the pharaoh actually began to push and pull its solid gold cock in and out of her ass, Sandy was practically ready to cum all over again.

“Uhnn!! Yes! Fuck!” she exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she felt the mummy pound her ass with renewed vigor, pushing its jeweled cock deeper and deeper into her bowels. The young woman could already feel her empty cunt tightening around nothing as her ass squeezed the shaft slamming in and out of it. “Uh, uh, uhn! Mmm! Yes!”

Seeing its lover was clearly enjoying herself only encouraged the mummy to thrust harder and harder into Sandy, its bandaged hips now slamming against her bare ass as it rammed its cock into the young woman’s most intimate of holes. It no longer needed to clutch Sandy’s ass considering it was already stuffed full of its artificial dick, thus allowing the college student to lay back on the dusty casket lid once again and squirm and writhe in pleasure as her supernatural lover took her for the ride of her life.

Sandy’s breasts once again began to bounce up and down wonderfully as she bucked her hips to meet each of the pharaoh’s rough thrusts, squeezing her ass tighter and tighter around the jeweled cock pounding into it. Her legs curled around the mummy’s thrusting hips as it rocked back and forth, pushing and pulling itself in and out of her fiery hot bowels, leaving her to clutch the sides of the casket as though trying to hold on for dear life.

“Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, take me, pharaoh! Take me, claim me, make me yours! I belong to you!”

The young woman squeezed her eyes closed behind the lenses of her glasses and threw her head back as she moaned and groaned in unimaginable pleasure, having never before felt such overwhelming love and ecstasy. She didn’t just feel honored or special anymore; she felt like a goddess, like King Khuminhur was worshipping her body with his golden cock, filling her with divine pleasure. Her holes were his to plunder as he pleased, and she would always be ready and willing to receive his hard and holy grace.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The sounds of sex continued to echo throughout the entire museum, even far outside the Egyptian wing, a testament to the ferocity at which the sweet college student and the undead pharaoh made love to one another. Already grateful she was alone, Sandy only blushed redder still as she thanked the Egyptian gods there was no one nearby to observe the mummy shoving its jeweled member deeper and deeper into her tight ass.

Just as Sandy was beginning to believe her ass-pounding couldn’t get any better, she gasped loudly as she felt the pharaoh begin slamming into her anus both harder and faster, shoving the entirety of its cock into her ass and burying itself in the depths of her bowels. The young woman moaned loudly and arched her back as her lover fucked her up the ass, again causing her supple breasts to bounce up and down beautifully.

It wasn’t long before Sandy was squirming and writhing in pure, agonizing bliss as the pharaoh’s powerful poundings grew quicker and more desperate, as though it wanted nothing more than to fill the girl’s bowels with its ancient seed. Not for the first time, Sandy wished it could do so, and would have felt honored to receive such a warm and wonderful gift.

“Oh, pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!” the young woman cried as she felt her ass clenching tight around the solid gold cock fucking it silly. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let moan after moan escape her mouth in preparation for what she knew was coming next, barely able to even catch her breath around the speed and intensity with which the mummy was lovingly sodomizing her. “Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn, UHNNN!!”

And with that, Sandy came for the second time that evening, her vision fading away into a universe of pure white as she experienced an orgasm so powerful even her previous one paled in comparison. Her cunt clenched tight around nothing, her ass squeezed the solid gold cock pounding in and out her bowels, and every muscle in her body tightened and released at once as she lost all sense of control of herself.

It was more than just incredible. It was akin to a religious experience, as though she had accepted a touch of divinity deep within herself, a sensation of pure bliss far beyond her wildest and most fantastic expectations.

Sandy didn’t know for how long she drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, only that the next time she managed to open her eyes, she saw the mummy of King Khuminher had withdrawn its golden cock from her bowels and was now standing before her and looking down at the naked woman with what she hoped was a sense of pride. She knew she must have been a mess; even with her blonde hair still pulled back into a ponytail, her glasses were crooked, her naked body was covered in sweat and red marks, and she was certain her cunt was still soaking wet from what she had just experienced.

“Sorry…” the young woman apologized bashfully, blushing a deep red as she slowly and carefully stood back up despite the wobbliness in her legs and the dull ache she felt in both her pussy and her ass. She straightened her glasses as she looked back at her supernatural lover, smiling shyly and closing her legs a little. “I’m…I’m not normally like this. I’m usually very professional. This is just so…exciting.”

And it had been exciting, in more ways than one. For the first time in a long time, Sandy truly felt as though she had experienced something uniquely her own, something that made her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat.

Perhaps more importantly…she had had _fun_.

“I guess now I know the real secret of the pharaoh’s treasure,” Sandy said bashfully, biting her lip a little in response to her own joke and hoping she wasn’t embarrassing herself in front of the four-thousand-year-old mummy that had just fucked her so thoroughly.

“Gruhhh,” the pharaoh responded, as though assuring the young woman.

Then, as Sandy watched with mounting confusion and more than a little concern, the mummy slowly reached down, wrapped one of its bony hands around the solid gold cock it had used to pound Sandy silly…and then pulled it right off its body, leaving whatever was behind to crumble to dust. If the mummy felt any pain, it showed no sign, and instead merely lifted the jeweled dick up and offered it to its lover.

“For me?” Sandy asked, her eyes wide behind the lenses of her glasses. Gently, carefully, she accepted the gift, taking the artificial cock in her hands. Not for the first time, she admired the craftsmanship of the piece; solid gold, embedded with diamonds, and, she knew, absolutely _mind-blowing_ in the sack. “Thank you, O Pharaoh. I shall treasure it till the end of my days…”

With that, the mummy bowed its head respectfully, took a single step backwards, and then, to Sandy’s horror, crumbled to dust.

“Oh!” she cried out as she leapt backwards, watching with wide eyes as the mummy’s entire form simply crumpled in upon itself and fell to pieces. A cloud of sand burst into the air, and then the pharaoh was gone, leaving behind it nothing but a large pile of ashes and a bundled of rotting bandages.

His last duty performed, King Khuminhur was finally able to find peace.

Unfortunately, that left Sandy in a bit of a predicament. The college student stood there in the middle of the Egyptian wing, completely naked and clearly freshly fucked, covered in the dust of her lover and holding a priceless artifact of pure gold in her hand. The sarcophagus remained wide open, but now empty, containing nothing but the remains of its previous occupant.

For a moment, Sandy merely stood there and tried to piece together everything that had happened. She looked back and forth between the pile of ash on the ground, the open sarcophagus, and the solid gold cock she still held. Finally, closing her eyes in defeat, she sighed and admitted out loud what she knew to be the unfortunate truth of the situation.

“I am so fired…”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Other proposed names for the pharaoh included Fuhkeraus, Fuhkerpuseh, Jhamitin, Gholdunkhok, Fukhankhum, Terherhup, and Ponderkhunt


End file.
